fniafandomcom-20200214-history
Chica
Chica is one of the antagonists of Five Nights in Anime. Chica = Appearance She is a feminine animatronic with yellow hair and skin, blue eyes, and pink panties. In Five Nights in Anime 2, she appears similar to the first game, except her bangs are slightly different and she has a bib covering her breasts saying "Let's Party!", though it disappears after she leaves the stage. Behavior ''FNiA'' Chica is a bit slower than Bonnie is. She starts on the Show stage with Bonnie and Freddy. She is often the second to leave the stage, though sometimes, she leaves first. After exiting the Show stage, she will appear in the Main Hall, lying on one of the tables in a sexy manner. She only moves to adjacent rooms, unlike Bonnie. She will eventually appear in the window next to the right door, pressing her breasts on the window. If the player wants to fend her off, they must close the right door, and keep it shut until she leaves. If the player fails to do this, Chica will jumpscare the player. ''FNiA2'' All that is known is that she will start on the Show Stage with Freddy and Bonnie, and that when she leaves the stage, she will remove her bib, probably to be more sexual with the player. She will then move to the Main Hall, where she may appear with Bonnie, the office hallway, the Kitchen, Party Room 2, and finally the left vent. She will then appear in the blind spot. If the player fails to defend themselves with the panties in time, she will jumpscare the player. Jumpscares In FNiA, Chica's breasts are seen up close, jiggling and swaying from side to side while she makes orgasmic sounds. In FNiA2, Chica's breasts are seen up close, bouncing up and down while making orgasmic sounds, similar to Bonnie's jumpscare in the first game. Trivia * Chica has the largest breasts of all of the enemies. According to the creator, his own girlfriend asked him to tone up the scale of Chica's bust. * In the first FNiA, Chica's bib appears to be missing, but it can be seen in the backroom. * She resembles Toy Chica rather than the original Chica. * She is the only antagonist so far to have a changed appearance from the first game. * She is confirmed to have a plushie, as does as Freddy and Bonnie. * In the fanmade FNIA Tale, Chica takes the place of Sans. |-| Gallery = Five Nights in Anime FNIA.jpeg|Chica on FNiA1 thumbnail with Freddy and Bonnie. Stagefullfnia1.png|Chica on the Stage with Freddy and Bonnie Stagechicafnia1.png|Chica on the Stage with Freddy chicamainhall1.png|Chica in the Main Hall Bonnieandchicamainhall.png|Chica with Bonnie in the Main Hall chicarestrooms.png|Chica in the Restrooms chicaeasthall.png|Chica in the East Hall chicaeasthallcorner.png|Chica in the East Hall Corner chicaoffice.png|Chica at the Right Door chicamangleoffice.png|Chica with Mangle at the Right Door FNiA Chica Original Jumpscare.gif|Chica's original jumpscare. output_N718Zb.gif|Chica's Jumpscare Gameover Beta.png|An Early/Unused Gameover Screen featuring Chica, which can still be found in the game's files. Chica Original.png|Chica's Original Artwork EFpFI7iWwAA2sy0.jpg|An image of Chica from Mairusu's Twitter Five Nights in Anime 2 Menu.png|Chica with Freddy and Bonnie on the Menu Menuwink.png|Chica, Freddy, and Bonnie on the Menu Winking Stagefull.png|Chica, Freddy, and Bonnie on the Stage Stagefreddychica.png|Chica with Freddy on the Stage Bonniechicastage.png|Chica with Bonnie on the Stage chicastage.png|Chica Alone on the Stage mainhallchica.png|Chica in the Main Hall Bonniechicamainhall.png|Chica with Bonnie in the Main Hall hallwaychica.png|An Unused Image of Chica in the Office Hallway chicapartyroom2.png|Chica in Party Room 2 goldenfreddyandcicapartyroom2.png|Chica with Golden Freddy in Party Room 2 ventchica.png|Chica in the Right Air Vent chicabbvent.png|Chica with Balloon Babe in the Right Air Vent officechica.png|Chica in the Office officechicabb.png|Chica with Balloon Babe in the Office output_AJqaqA.gif|Chica's Jumpscare End.png|Chica Behind the Check with Freddy and Bonnie at the end of FNiA2 Fnia 2 chica back to work by mairusu paua-d9mtvcs.png|An image of Chica from the Creator's Deviantart Images.jpg Category:Antagonists Category:Five Nights in Anime Category:Five Nights in Anime 2